Mavin Fic
by rainistorm
Summary: some fluff/sexy mavin stuff sex scene, yes. Mavin, yes. Fluffy happiness, yes. Why? because i read a sad mavin fic ;n; and it broke my heart so ugh, here's some fluff!


Gavin was sitting beside Michael on the Podcast couch, discussing a new video game with Geoff and Burnie, but Michael wasn't paying the smallest bit of attention to the conversation. He was staring at Gavin intently, listening to his smooth British voice and admiring the way his light brown hair could look so cute when it was disheveled that way.

They had been dating secretly for several months now; well, not really secretly. Ray knew (after walking into the office at an awkward moment), but no one else, and today was the day that they told the world: Mavin was confirmed.

They had been plotting it for a while, giggling to themselves when they thought of how badly everyone would freak out.

There was a small break in the conversation and Michael cleared his throat, gaining a look of nervousness from Gavin. No one else knew of their little plan, and Gavin was afraid they might be a bit angry. Michael didn't give a fuck though.

"Excuse me, I have something to announce." Michael said, acting far more polite than normal. Geoff and Burnie looked up, confused.

"Well, I know Mavin is a pretty big thing nowadays to the fans. You guys really seem to enjoy shipping Gavin and me together, huh?" He grinned at the camera and ruffled Gavin's hair playfully.

"Well, we wanted to let you guys know.." He was about to say something, but was suddenly cut off as Gavin threw his arms around him, kissing him deeply. Michael froze in shock for a second before returning the kiss, his hands grabbing Gavin's back and pulling him in deeper.

Geoff made little "woo" sounds, holding out his hand triumphantly and Burnie only mumbled "damn it" before handing Geoff a twenty. The two men broke apart after a second, Michael blushing so deeply he was nearly the color of his curly red hair.

"...Mavin is a thing." He finished, gasping slightly as Gavin giggled and plopped down into his lap.

"And I love my little Mi-cool." The Brit added, kissing Michael on the nose.

"Gavin, you little fuck." Michael chuckled.

"I love you Mi-cool."

"I love you too Gavvy."

"Well, that was a lovely little turn of events." Geoff said, smirking as the couple looked over in shock, as if they had forgotten they weren't alone.

"And now the world is fangirling. Thanks guys, you probably just killed half of our fans." Burnie grumbled, crossing his arms in fake irritation.

"You're just mad cuz I won the bet." Geoff said smugly, sticking his tongue out at Burnie. The men chuckled and they went back to the podcast with a much more relieved Gavin and Michael.

-

"Shall we check Tumblr, Mi-cool?" Gavin asked, curled up on Michael's couch in his apartment. Michael groaned but nodded, cuddling up next to the younger man to see the laptop screen.

The dashboard was covered in screaming posts of excitement, fanfics, gifs of their kiss, and fanart of the couple. Gavin whistled at a rather M-rated drawing of the two, making Michael blush.

"Wow, they love us!" Gavin exclaimed excitedly, scrolling down to see each new thing. "This is top." Michael looked over at his boyfriend, enjoying the cute way his eyes lit up as he saw each new testimony to their love. He pushed the laptop away, kissing Gavin deeply and pushing him down to where he was laying on the couch.

"Well hello there, love." Gavin grinned, kissing Michael quickly.

"God, you are such a British little asshole." Michael smiled, burrowing his face into Gavin's soft neck and spattering it with little kisses and nibbles.

"But I'm YOUR British asshole, Mi-cool." Gavin moaned gently as Michael sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin.

"You're my boy, Gavvy." Michael whispered, reaching down to cup Gavin's forming erection and receiving a moan in return.

"M-mi-cool." Gavin stuttered, bucking forward and grinding into Michael.

"Fuck Gavin." Michael breathed out, grinding back in slow hard movements. He unbuttoned Gavin's shirt with quick practiced motions, kissing the now-exposed skin on his chest.

"Bloody Hell." Gavin groaned, pulling at Michael's own shirt and forcing him to stop his kissing to tear it the rest of the way off.

"Take off your pants, Gavin." Michael's voice was commanding and Gavin did as he was told as Michael got up, rushing to the bedroom and rummaging for the container of lube he kept in his drawer.

He returned, breath hitching as he saw Gavin laying on his back, hair ruffled and hard erection against his stomach.

He growled, quickly removing his own pants and boxers before climbing on top of his lovely boyfriend, kissing up his body until connecting their lips once more.

He lubed up his fingers quickly, pressing one into Gavin's tight hole.

"Fuck Mi-cool." Gavin whimpered, back arching off of the beaten couch.

"Shut up Gavin." Michael grinned, biting into Gavin's neck roughly while adding another finger. He continued to finger-fuck the Brit for several more minutes, making the younger man squirm and beg incoherently below him.

"P-please Mi-cool!" He finally cried out, cock leaking with need.

"If you insist, Gavvy." He lubed up his own cock and slowly pushed it in, making sure not to hurt the man below him. They both groaned as he bottomed out, pausing to adjust to Gavin's hot, tight walls.

"Move Mi-cool" Gavin begged grinding his hips slightly. Michael leaned down and kissed Gavin roughly, nibbling on his swollen lips as he thrust in roughly, hitting Gavin's prostate and making him yelp loudly.

He continued to slam into him, reaching a hand down to pump his fist around Gavin's erection slicked with precome.

"Fuck Gavin, you're so fucking tight." Michael groaned, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

Gavin's blue eyes sparkled with lust as he looked into Michael's brown ones and he smiled brightly, the smile only Gavin can do.

"You're beautiful." Michael whispered, thrusting harder. Gavin moaned loudly and connected their lips roughly, kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much Mi-cool."

"I love you too, Gavvy. You're my boy." Gavin's body tensed as he came, hot seed spilling onto his stomach and Michael's hand. Michael followed soon after, continuing to fuck his boyfriend through his orgasm until it was over. He pulled out, collapsing onto Gavin and resting his head on the younger man's chest.

"Wanna keep looking at Tumblr?" Michael suggested, pulling Gavin into a chaste, loving kiss.

"Heck yeah, Mi-cool." Gavin grabbed the laptop and Michael cuddled closer to him as they continued scrolling through the fangirl world of Mavin.


End file.
